


To Be Alive

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another poem dedicated to Yoite :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alive

To Be Alive

.

What does it really mean to be alive?

I've asked myself this so many times,

To be remembered or forgotten,

I just can't decide.

.

Some part of me buried deep inside,

Can't help but long for someone,

Anyone,

To say yes,

To tell me that I really am alive.

.

Part of me wants the answer to be no,

So that one day all this pain will go away,

I can survive through this solitude,

But this pain is getting to be too much to take every day.

.

My wish is all that gets me through the day,

Through each brutal wave of pain,

But soon enough,

Even that wish begins to fade away.

.

It's replaced with something powerful,

A swell of emotion that threatens to crush my dysfunctional heart,

And even though I fight this feeling at first,

I come to realize,

That I knew the answer was yes from the very start.


End file.
